


Comet get it

by MonkeyLi



Category: Dimeshipping - Fandom, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dimeshipping - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyLi/pseuds/MonkeyLi
Summary: Plays in the story: "Comet get it" (https://inducks.org/story.php?c=D+98376)I just described it a bit further and made it more romantic. I also changed the stupid ending ^^





	Comet get it

It was already late in the evening. Not long ago, the last of Scrooge McDuck's loyal employees had also gone home for today. The only one who, as always, remained in the money bin was the old drake himself. Satisfied, he once again counted today's income, when he suddenly heard a loud puffing and a cloud of smoke wafting through his vault.   
Alarmed, but the mind always on alert, he grabbed the garlic-filled shotgun and turned around quickly.

As expected, his arch-enemy Magica de Spell came out of the cloud of smoke.  
"I have no idea how you got through the defensive system directly into my vault, but I know how you're gonna leave it!" Determined, he pointed the shotgun at the witch. When he looked straight into her eyes, he took a moment to pause. She seemed so desperate and all she held in her hands was an old book.

"Wait, Scrooge! Please let me explain! I am not here as your enemy, but..." It obviously caused her problems to continue speaking. "...but because I need your help..."

There wasn't much missing and he would have broken out into resounding laughter, but her gaze held him back. He reluctantly lowered the shotgun a little. "All right, you have a chance to explain yourself but if I smell a trap I'll give you a load of garlic that will last into the next month!"

A tiny smile came on Magica's face. "Thank you..." she breathed. A word she hadn't said for ages. Then she began to explain. Scrooge's angry facial expression gave way to more and more concern.   
So she had managed to summon a huge comet that would exterminate the whole earth in a few weeks. Like the dinosaurs at that time.

If only he had not asked…

And what did people need when they turned to him? Of course, money. Under normal circumstances, he would have beaten everyone else out of his money bin. But now he hesitated. He knew the witch long enough, knew when she was honest and he could trust her. Nevertheless it was a small fortune what they would need to do the necessary research with which they could finally stop the comet...

Hesitantly Magica came closer to him the old grimoire with whose help she had accidentally called the comet, pressed firmly to her chest.  
"Please, Scrooge..." She repeated. "I have no one else to turn to..." To her anger she felt tears in her eyes. Not even a wicked witch left it cold to have initiated the destruction of the world.  
Scrooge McDuck was not a good man. His priorities were doubtful at best, but seeing his arch-enemy stand before him with tears in her eyes moved even his cold heart. He sighed deeply, inside he had made a decision. Gently he put one hand on her shoulder and with the other he lifted her chin so that she looked him in the eye. "Don't cry, Magica. That doesn't suit you." He stroked her cheek soothingly. 

„It's all right, I won't leave you alone with this. Somehow I am partly to blame. After all, it is due to my resistance that you strive for stronger and stronger magic.“ A mischievous grin lay on his face. Magica was a true master of her profession and nevertheless he managed to defeat her again and again, a little pride was quite appropriate there.

Relieved, Magica flung her arms around his neck. Now there was hope again, with Scrooge's help she could certainly achieve anything. Surprised, Scrooge froze on the spot as Magica suddenly lay in his arms and a slight redness crept on his cheeks. He cleared his throat in embarrassment. It wasn't the first time she did something like this, but that didn't mean he'd gotten used to it. 

Sighing softly, he briefly put his arms around her and stroked her back reassuring. How good, that nobody but them was in the money bin anymore. "So let's go!" he started confidently "Let's save the world! What exactly do you need?“

Anyone who knew Scrooge McDuck even a little bit would not have believed his eyes in the coming weeks.  
Scrooge sent his peons to the most remote areas to find the rarest magic books the world of witches and magicians had to offer.  
But he did more than just give her the money. He instructed his secretary to send all employees on paid leave and for the first time in the history of McDuck industries, the businesses lay idle. For the sole reason that the tycoon could fully concentrate on helping Magica.

He had seen the panic in her eyes and couldn't bring himself to leave her alone. He accompanied her everywhere. Some books could only be found if you had magic, so Magica had to get them herself. She had never asked him to do more than finance the research, but she was very grateful to him. With him at her side she felt safer and stronger.

Sometimes, she gently leaned her head against his shoulder for a few seconds to show him how much his help meant to her. Little gestures of affection here and there became quite natural. When they stood in a dubious hut and waited for the dusty merchant to dig out even more dusty books from the shelves. Scrooge would grasped her hand randomly and gently pressed it, which was rewarded with a shy smile. Often they only separated again when they needed both hands.

In the beginning Scrooge's estate was their working center and as a matter of course Magica just stayed there and got a guest room. What she rarely used, however, because she often worked through nights.  
Since as few people as possible should know about the approaching catastrophe to prevent a panic, Scrooge himself provided her with everything she needed. He knew from his own experience that you would be more productive if you allowed yourself enough break and rations.

So they often sat together while they ate. In order not to think only of the comet, they started to tell each other little stories from their life or to think back on common adventures.  
In spite of the serious situation they were able to laugh and tease each other without a care in the world. They didn't have to pretend in front of each other. They have known each other for so many years, here they could be free.  
The time together was good for both of them.

But it was easy to see that it would be difficult to find a counter spell.  
Reluctantly, Scrooge also initiated Gyro to find a solution from a scientific point of view, or in the worst case to have a way to save the most important people and items. Like his money, of course!

After about two weeks they moved the operation to a far-flung observatory, which offered them the possibility to work hidden from humanity and to store large enough space ships.  
Although Gyro was now with them, Scrooge spent most of his time at Magica's side. Internally, he hoped that she herself would manage to make up for her mistake. Or else this matter would haunt her forever. Which is why he showed his infamous stinginess in procuring materials.  
In contrast, while saving a few cents on screws, he had spent a fortune on Magica's books without batting an eyelid and, above all, without thinking about it. Magica needed them, so he got them. But Gyro should come up with a cheap way to save the world if you please.

Fortunately, nobody approached him about this fact, he didn't realize why he made this difference.

When it was finally only three weeks before the comet would hit. Scrooge arranged for his closest family, Donald and his three grand-nephews, to be brought here.  
Magica worked almost non-stop but they hadn't come any closer to the solution.  
Meanwhile it had become completely normal for her and Scrooge to be together. So she took a break to greet the newcomers with him. She went ahead as Scrooge told Gyro and reached the four first. "So, you've arrived, have you?" She greeted them with an audibly tired voice. She had completely forgotten that she was the enemy in the eyes of the nephews. 

Immediately Donald jumped on her and threw her to the ground. His grip was so tight that she couldn't make a sound. "What have you done with our Uncle Scrooge? Spit it out!" Demanded Donald furiously. But Magica could barely breathe, let alone answer. Fortunately, Scrooge appeared at that very moment. 

"Let her go!" He shouted loudly, so that everyone flinched. "Unhand Magica this instant, nephew! She's on our side... this time!" It gave Magica a little sting that he add the last words. Of course, they were still enemies in his eyes... Despite everything he was doing for her. But still he stood up for her and in his voice sounded real anger as he saw Magica being treated badly.   
To her boundless surprise, he was immediately by her side and helped her up. "I'm sorry, Magica. Did my simple-minded nephew hurt you?" Gallant he reached out his hand to her and pulled her up on her legs.   
Tenderly he stroked through the soft plumage on her neck where Donald had strangled her. Immediately she shot red in her cheeks and looked embarrassed aside as he looked so softly into her eyes.

She wished she could at least forget for a minute why they were here. But Donald had to destroy the moment, of course. "Whaddaya mean „our side“? Has she bewitched you?"  
Even after she was back on her feet, Scrooge wouldn't let go of her hand while he tried to convince his nephews that there were more important things than the debate if she could be trusted. She felt him inconspicuously stroking her fingers with his thumb and when the nephews couldn't see it he winked at her. He sensed that she felt excluded and despised and tried to give her some security by staying by her side.

Magica was infinitely grateful to him for that. He might be an ice-cold calculating businessman, but he was just loving towards her in the last weeks.  
She was afraid that, if they survived, he would turn away from her again. More and more she realized that the contact to him was worth more to her than the number one dime.  
Almost two weeks later Magica sat at her desk again by the light of a strong lamp, flipping through page after page of yellowed books. Her eyes almost closed and her back and neck hurt from the bent posture.

But she couldn't give up. Meanwhile she no longer fought for the earth itself. It was about Scrooge not losing his home and fortune.  
She knew that she was foolish to develop feelings for him. He was only nice to her because the fate of the world depended on her. But she couldn't change it anymore. She longed so much for his closeness, every caring touch he gave her, she tried to hold in her heart.   
Certainly knowing that it would be all that remained of it for her.

Suddenly her dark thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hey..." Scrooge began gently as he entered the room. "Magica, you've been working two days without a break..." Casually, he laid his hands on her shoulders and began to massage her gently. Magica closed her eyes for a moment and enjoyed the feeling of his care. "You need to get some sleep." He continued speaking while his hands skillfully banished the aching knots from her neck.  
She shook her head stubbornly. "No, I can't sleep until I find a counter spell." She bent over the opened book again. The letters blurred in front of her tired eyes. But she could not afford any weakness. She had to protect him!

But Scrooge was no less stubborn than she was. He resolutely grabbed her by the shoulders, turned her in his direction and looked her firmly in the eyes. "Magica, it's no use to anyone if we find a counter spell but you're too exhausted to cast it. I know from experience how hard it is to take a break, but you need sleep, please." She tried to focus on him, but it became harder and harder for her to concentrate. "But... the fate of the world is in my hands..." She began desperately. 

But Scrooge didn't want to hear about it. He raised her chin so she wouldn't look away from him. "The world does not interest me at the moment, only your well-being!" He decided with a firm voice that tolerated no contradiction. "Only a few hours of sleep, after that you will be able to work much more productively. Believe me!" He leaned over to her and lifted her up on his arms without any problems. "Come, hold on to me, I'll carry you to your room. You can hardly sit upright anymore, let alone stand."

Her heart was beating up to her neck when she suddenly found herself in Scrooge's strong arms. Did he have any idea what he was doing to her? Embarrassed, she wanted to protest, but as soon as he pressed her firmly against his chest, she felt the exhaustion overpowering her. Submissively she closed her eyes and leaned against him. Even if he was just nice to her because the world depended on it, she could take a little advantage of it. 

Scrooge smiled down at her. He was glad she was so exhausted, otherwise she might have noticed his fast heartbeat. With each passing day he realized more and more that the woman in his arms meant everything to him. He was a fool. She had never been interested in anything other than his first dime. But he couldn't help but notice how much they resembled each other.   
They had often worked together, very successfully. But it was the first time they had worked together for weeks. Enough time for him to realize that he never wanted to miss her again in his life. That he wanted to know much more about her. Perhaps this experience would bring them together. He kept this hope in his heart as he carefully laid the exhausted witch on her bed.  
He gently stroked through her silky hair one last time and breathed a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well, Magica..." He whispered and turned to walk away.

But suddenly he felt his hand being held. "Please don't go..." Was the quiet and tired voice of Magica to be heard.   
"Hey, I thought you were already asleep..." Marbled Scrooge embarrassed. Damned, so she had noticed how he kissed her... But Magica didn't talk to him about it but only looked at him with pleading eyes.  
"Please, and be it only for this one night. Stay with me..." Embarrassed, she lowered her gaze. She knew that she sounded desperate, but if the world would really end soon, she wanted to spend at least one night in his arms, even if only out of pity. "That is... if you don't mind..." She added unusually shyly. She had no strength left to maintain the facade of the wicked witch. She needed his closeness and was ready to beg for it if necessary.

A short surprise appeared in Scrooge's eyes, but then his gaze became very gentle. "As you wish..." Hesitantly, he took his jacket off his shoulders, lifted the blanket and lay down with her on his side so that he could look at her. He was aware that only the despair spoke out of her, that only the worry made her seek his closeness. But he would be content with it, he could not expect more.   
Courageously he reached out his arms to her. "Come here..." It sounded more like a request than an order. Without hesitation she closed the gap between them and snuggled close to his chest. Protectively his arms closed around her. 

"I'm so afraid that I won't make it Scrooge..." She started quietly. As long as the others were there, she pretended as if it was hardly getting to her and she was an outstanding witch who wasn't afraid of consequences. But here alone with him, she could be honest. Could she admit that she was anything but perfect. Because he had known this truth for a long time.  
"I know..." He simply answered and held her a little tighter. "But you're already doing everything you can, if there's a solution, you'll find it and I..." He paused briefly, not sure how much he should reveal. "...I will stay with you until the end, whatever it may look like. I will not leave you alone. And if it really comes to the worst. We will find a way to start somewhere new..." His hands were stroking tenderly over her back as he spoke. "But let's not think about it yet, we'll fight to the last second and keep hope alive." 

At his words she snuggled even closer to him, her fingers stroking absently across his chest under which she could feel his tight muscles. The world was on the verge of extinction, but in his arms she suddenly felt safe and confident. She never wanted to miss that gentle side of him again.

For a moment she wondered if he would allow them to get even closer. Imagined what it would feel like if his lips touched her as gently as he spoke words. What it would be like, to feel him deep inside... Perhaps she would be brave enough to seduce him if she were not so exhausted. Instead she just pressed her lower body a little closer to his and her eyes widened in surprise.   
"Scrooge..." Escaped her and she looked him straight in the face. 

His cheeks were reddened with embarrassment and he looked ashamed. "I'm sorry..." He apologized, visibly affected. "I... I can't prevent my body from reacting to you..." Even if his cheeks were burning with shame, he did not turn his gaze away from her.  
Wanted her to see the honesty in his eyes. "You are a beautiful woman, Magica. I cannot deny or repress that. But you must not be afraid, I would never touch you against your will, especially when you are so exhausted. But maybe I should go if it is unpleasant for you..." 

He wanted to move away from her but she held him tight by turning a leg around him. Their loins touched by that movement and both of them moaned softly. "Magica..." He brought out breathless. But she wouldn't let go. One hand raised to his cheek and stroked through the soft feathers of his sideburns. "Please don't go, I don't mind, on the contrary I..." She swallowed a moment nervously "...I wish we would..."

But Scrooge gently put a finger on her lips. "Don't talk any further, Magica. Whatever it is that has arisen between us in the last few weeks. Tonight is not the right time... please..." He also put a hand on her cheek and stroked her gently with his thumb. "I would lie to say that I do not desire you. That I don't imagine what it would feel like to be close to you. But that is unthinkable in your condition. Let us rest... I want you to know that you can trust me at any time. I want to hold you in my arms all night long and watch over you. So that tomorrow we can continue to search together for a solution." 

His gaze was unbelievably tender and the feelings he had developed for her sounded clearly in his voice. Magica sighed deep and contentedly as an answer. She nestled her head under his chin and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Scroogie..." She mumbled gently as she slipped over into a restful sleep.   
"Always..." He answered, then his eyes also closed.

The next morning, Donald was looking for his uncle. Worried, he entered Gyro's laboratory. "Hey, Gyro, have you seen my uncle? I was in his room but it looks like he was never there that night. But I can't find him anywhere." The engineer had also allowed himself only little sleep before he continued to work.  
"I've seen Mr McDuck only rarely since I've been working here. Most of the time he's with the witch." In his voice sounded nothing but neutral facts. Gyro was no one to interfere in other people's business. But Donalds mouth hang open. 

"WHAT?“ He inquired angrily. "How can you let that happen?" But Gyro only looked at him with tired eyes. "Why not? The lady needs the support more than I do and as far as I know they have known each other for half an eternity." Donald kept staring at him. "Yes, as enemies! What if she does something to my uncle?" Angry and worried, he stormed off towards the witch's room. Without caring about manners, he opened the door.

"What have you done with my uncle witch?" But then he realized that Magica wasn't alone in bed. His mouth remained open unfavourably. But then his face darkened to wild anger. "I knew it, you damned witch can't leave it even in this situation to bewitch my uncle!" 

The two had woken up from the roar of course immediately. Magica stared at the intruder in amazement. But Scrooge was like lightning on his legs. "Calm down nephew, I'm not bewitched!" Calming, he raised his hands. But Donald only looked at him with astonishment. "But you should, or why the hell else would I find you in the bed of this... of this witch?"  
A healthy temperament lay in the family, Scrooge's cheeks quickly glowed with anger as well. "That's none of your business, nephew!" Beak to beak they stood there and nagged at each other. A relatively normal picture if you knew this family.

Magica watched the spectacle with composure.

"It's my business, isn't it? The fate of the world lies in the hands of this Halloween refuge and you... you..." No, he didn't want to imagine what his uncle and the witch had been up to that night.

In the meantime Magica had got up and put her hands on Scrooge's shoulders. Immediately his nephew was forgotten and he turned his attention to her alone. "I... I better get back to work..." Scrooge took her hands. "Do that, I'll catch up and help you. I'll bring breakfast." He winked at her. Gratefully Magica looked at him and buried her beak briefly in his neck bend in a loving gesture of affection. She hesitated before releasing his hand. "Please hurry..." She shyly added and then made her way back to her books. 

Scrooge followed her with a loving look until Donald tore him out of his mind. "What's going on, Uncle Scrooge?" He had stopped screaming. His anger was gone when he had observed the tender exchange.  
"She needs me..." Scrooge answered without looking at him.

"That may be so, but..." 

Now his uncle turned to him. A helpless smile on his face. "And I need her too..."

He lowered his head. His nephew only nodded his head. He was completely overwhelmed by this news. Scrooge briefly laid his hand on his shoulder. "Everything's gonna be all right, nephew." He assured him before he went after Magica. Donald looked after him wordlessly. His uncle really didn't seem to be bewitched, no, this was much more serious.

 

From that day on, they slept together every night. Without ever going any further. They held each other in their arms and whispered encouraging words in their ears. Not even their lips touched although both longed for it. Unconsciously they felt that the time had not yet come to be together. Not as long as the comet flew threateningly towards Earth.  
Through the restful night's rest Magica made much faster progress with her investigations than before but nevertheless no counter spell could be found.

About a week before the accident happened, Gyro finished his rocket with which the comet was to be taken off its trajectory. For this moment Scrooge had left Magica alone to watch the attempt. Even if it pulled him back to her on the inside.

Then all hell broke loose. "Rocky" as the rocket was called deviated from its course because the cheap material had come loose. For the first time Scrooge became aware of what he had done. Never had he believed that Magica would fail and they would need Gyro, but now it seemed to be that way. Had he destroyed his entire empire? Worse still, the proximity to earth accelerated the comet, suddenly there were only minutes left. 

Scrooge was just about to turn away to spend the last time on Earth at Magica's side when she excitedly ran around the corner and yelled: "I found the counterspell!" His heart jumped with joy. Still, it was a shock for him to hear that she needed his gold to perform the spell. "What?" Escaped him horrified. But then he looked into Magica's eyes. He was about to agree when his nephews jumped at him. "Take care of the dragon, boys." Donald shouted "We'll fetch his hoarde from the Rocket!"

Suddenly Scrooge found himself bound by his own family lying on the floor. Magica gave him a quick glimpse, but time was short, she couldn't help him anymore. Desperately Scrooge fought against the bonds. "Untie me, untie me at once!" He cried pleadingly and not without anger in his voice. 

Of course everyone thought he was interested in his gold, but in reality he wanted to be at Magicas side. How could he leave her out there alone at the worst moment? But all his shouting fell on deaf ears. While the others could watch everything through the window, he himself was lying on the floor. He became panic-stricken with worry. Suddenly a huge bang was heard and the comet was torn to pieces in a huge explosion. Everyone cheered and finally his shackles were loosened. 

Angrily he pushed his nephews aside and ran outside. "Don't, Mr McDuck, it's too dangerous it's still flying debris through the air everywhere!" Gyro tried to stop him. But Scrooge did not listen, on the contrary the words of the inventor accelerated his step all the more. "Magica, where are you?" He shouted as loud as he could. The whole area was clouded by dust so that he could hardly see anything. If something happened to her, he would never forgive his family for keeping him from being with her.

"Scrooge..." he finally heard a weak voice calling. He frantically went in the direction it came from until he found Magica. She lay on the ground and stretched out a hand to him with her last strength. Immediately he was at her side and lifted her head onto his lap. Frightened, he saw that her whole body was scratched. Luckily, no wound seemed to be very deep, only a few of them were covered with blood. 

"How are you? Are you hurt? You did it, you were great. Even if you made a mistake to summon the comet, you really gave everything to make it up. You are a heroine!“ He looked into her eyes full of pride but then his expression was grieved.   
„God I am so sorry that I could not be with you. My damned family..." Magica hung completely exhausted in his arm, but a soft smile lay on her lips. "You can't help it, Scrooge. Besides... you are here now. I'm fine, the spell just used up all my strength." Despite her words he could not prevent the tears in his eyes. "I was so scared for you... I do not want to lose you..." He lifted her onto his arms and stood up. Happily she nestled back to his chest. In his arms was the place where she preferred to be.

Slowly he headed back towards the base. "Scrooge..." Magica started timidly after a while. "I know the danger is over now but..." She looked courageously into his eyes. "Will you still stay with me tonight?"

Scrooge stopped to give her all his attention. "From now on every night, if you wish... I meant it seriously that I don't want to lose you..." His gaze became more intense. "And also that I desire you... even more Magica I think..." Embarrassed his cheeks turned red and also Magicas face glowed with expectation. Her heart beat so fast that she became dizzy.   
She was so beautiful as she lay in his arms. Tousled and dirty, with deep rings under her eyes due to the effort of the last weeks. To him she was the most beautiful woman in the world. 

He could no longer hold back and caught her lips in a tender, long kiss. Immediately Magica pulled his head a little closer to deepen the kiss. After an endless while they separated with a contented smile.   
"I love you, Magica." Scrooge confessed in a calm voice. "Please stay with me." In response she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his soft neck feathers. "Always..." She brought out happily. „I love you too, Scrooge.“

Scrooge's family and Gyro had been able to observe everything through the window. Everyone's mouth had remained open, except Donalds. He sighed only humbly. Since that night it had been clear to him that it would come to this. Even if he wasn't sure that he liked it. He would keep an eye on the witch. Nevertheless it moved him deeply to see his otherwise so strict uncle with such a gentle smile.

On the entire flight home, Magica slept on Scrooge's lap with a contented face. He held her firmly in his arms and never seemed to want to let her go again.  
Even when they reached Duckburgh, he carried her to his estate as a matter of course. Soon she would be at home here forever. But for tonight it was important that she rested while he watched over her sleep and held her forever in his arms. 

Just before he too fell asleep he had to remember that the end of the world had to break down over them, for them both to realize what they meant to each other. He smiled amusedly. It suited them, even love had to be an adventure.  
Satisfied with himself and the world he fell asleep happily.


End file.
